


Lactation

by temptresslove



Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Lactating Harry, Lactation, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: But Tom steps towards him, gaze intensely, firmly drawn to his chest.For a moment, Harry suddenly becomes conscious of the mess his milk has made, and tries to cover his breasts. But the alpha… the alpha growls lowly, forcing Harry's arms away from his chest.Harry blushes instead.His white silk lingerie was wet all over, his swollen nipples showing through the fabric.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347778
Comments: 37
Kudos: 467





	Lactation

**Author's Note:**

> Sooprise, madafakaz! 👻

Harry was on house arrest.

He had been bored for months now. He wanted to go out. To feel the wind against his skin. The ground far below him. He wanted to soar through the clouds. Okay, maybe what he really wanted was to play Quidditch. But if your alpha was an overprotective pack leader, you had no choice but to be on house arrest. Resting. Making sure that you were always safe. That the pups were safe. And that no harm could ever come to you.

So now Harry was just lying in his bed.

Stomach full and round.

He hadn't moved the whole day, staying in his nightgown because he was too heavy to get up.

Okay, so maybe his alpha was right, after all. He really should just be staying comfortably on top of their bed, inhaling their mixed scents… and then getting very aroused, then frustrated because he knew no matter how much he begged, the alpha would never put it in.

Stupid protective instincts.

Where were those when he slammed roughly into Harry when they were mating? When he still rutted in Harry even though Harry repeatedly told him that he couldn’t take it anymore?

The alpha was selfish in bed. But _now_ that Harry actually wanted Tom to be selfish in bed? His husband wouldn’t even touch him. Not with his mouth. Not with his fingers. Not even with some good ol’ grinding. Even dry humping would be enough for Harry. But no. All Harry got was kisses. Kisses so soft they both might as well have been virgins who didn’t know that they could be doing more than just putting their lips against each other.

His body hurt, too.

Specifically, his chest.

They were tender and sensitive. Harry wanted nothing more than for Tom to play with them oh so gently, to suck on them like he used to do before Harry got pregnant.

But no matter how much Harry tried, the alpha would never do anything that may “harm” him.

😔

😩

🤟🏼

The doorknob turns, and Harry sits up immediately, cursing himself as he realizes he should not have done that. Because the pups in his stomach were heavy and he fell right back into the bed when he tried to get up.

“Good evening, my love,” Comes the alpha’s voice.

His strong scent immediately fills the room, and Harry's neck bares itself. He hasn't even seen him yet.

“Help me up,” Harry demands.

He hears the alpha chuckle and barely feels the effortless way the alpha pulls him up.

They are face to face, and Harry, though he was frowning earlier, immediately mirrors the smile he sees on his husband’s face.

Well, who wouldn’t smile if they saw Tom’s face?

“Hi,” Harry breathes, still unable to believe, after all this time, that he managed to snag an alpha like Tom Marvolo Riddle.

The dimple in the alpha’s face grows deeper. “Hi.”

Harry wants to see that face under him, sitting on top of it as it ate out all the slick from his hole.

But the alpha would not allow it now.

“Were you good today?” Tom asks, hand on Harry’s cheek.

“Yes, I laid down in this bed like a good omega—and yet I get no reward.”

“Don’t be like that, love.”

Harry sighs, pressing his body against the alpha’s harder, pulling the alpha’s arms around him tighter. No matter what he did, this was the only physical thing he was getting out of Tom.

He might as well take it.

* * *

Harry yelps.

It _hurts_. His chest _hurts_ so much.

Harry tries to focus on his breathing, trying to distract himself from the pain. Harry breathes in deep and counts to four before he exhales just as slowly. Harry tries to stand, to call his alpha, but it was so uncomfortable. Harry was heavy, and the fireplace was so far away.

“Tom,” Harry whimpers. “ _Alpha…_ ”

But Harry knew it was useless.

Tom was the ministry, miles and miles away from their home.

They should have set up an emergency button of some kind to alert Tom if Harry ever needed him.

Harry sobs, starting to sweat because of the pain.

Something… _something_ was coming out.

Harry yelps again.

Harry finds the strength to look down at his chest and finds it… wet. Oh, Merlin. He was _lactating_.

The healers did say it might hurt, as he was a male omega, but Harry didn’t know it would hurt this much.

He needed Tom.

“Harry!”

Harry thinks it's an illusion. But still, he looks at the fireplace, and true enough, it was his husband, walking in long strides towards him.

“Are you alright?”

“H-How did you—“

“I had wards installed the room in case you needed me.”

Harry can only look at him blankly. Of course, Tom would think of something like that. He was prepared for anything and everything.

Harry closes his eyes and bites his lip, the pain once again back, but surprisingly not as painful as before.

“What happened?” Tom caresses his face gently.

Harry breathes hard, feeling instantly relaxed under his alpha's touch. He leans into it and concentrates on his mate's scent.

“Milk,” Is all Harry says, already feeling lethargic from his husband’s presence alone.

 _“Milk?”_ The tone of his husband’s voice makes Harry open his eyes.

“Yes,” Harry confirms and sees Tom frowning in confusion.

The alpha sniffs the air.

Harry suddenly feels embarrassed about how he acted earlier. It was just breastmilk. He shouldn't have activated those wards. Tom was a busy person. The minister depended on him for so many things. Breastmilk was an _omega_ concern. A _mother's_ concern. His alpha husband should have nothing to do with it. Harry should have called his mother instead.

“Tom—“

But Tom steps towards him, gaze intensely, firmly drawn to his chest.

For a moment, Harry suddenly becomes conscious of the mess his milk has made, and tries to cover his breasts. But the alpha… the alpha growls lowly, forcing Harry's arms away from his chest.

Harry blushes instead.

His white silk lingerie was wet all over, his swollen nipples showing through the fabric.

Harry gulps.

He should have endured the pain. Now his husband looked angry. He was a busy man. He had no time for such trifle matters. Tom looked like he was on the verge of snarling.

The alpha lifts his hand, and Harry can only watch in a haze as it comes nearer, not quite registering what it wanted to do.

The surprised moan comes, soft but immediate when Tom touches one nipple unusually gentle, massaging so carefully Harry could only arch his back, eyes rolling at the back of his head, to entice the alpha to do more.

When he moans again, it was to Tom’s mouth sucking at his breast.

Harry squirms.

“A-Alpha,” he begs. “I’m too sensitive.”

“Shh,” Tom says, not listening. Then he licks. So slowly that Harry sobs. “Shh.”

“Tom.”

But his husband was beyond listening.

His mouth closes over Harry’s nipple again and starts sucking, harder this time. Harry was just about to lose his mind when he feels Tom’s hand on his other nipple.

At first, he was just rubbing his fingers back and forth. Still, while the other was being sucked, it felt like Harry was going to pass out from the stimulation. But then Tom starts pinching.

Harry cries out as milk from both his breasts comes out.

Tom groans and Harry feels his whole omega body vibrate in pleasure.

“You taste so good,” Tom groans. “ _Fuck._ ”

Suddenly, the alpha spreads Harry's legs, and Harry gasps.

“What—What are you doing?” He says in panic.

“Sorry, love,” Tom says apologetically, looking not apologetic at all. “Just bear with it for a while.”

And then, before Harry could react, Tom just _plunges_ into him.

Harry _mewls_.

Oh, Merlin.

For months, he'd begged his husband to fuck him, and now— _now_ —

“Alpha,” Harry moans. “Y-you feel so… _haa…_ good.”

“Yeah?” Tom thrusts even deeper. “You feel good too, love.”

Harry whines when Tom suddenly pulls out, only to pull him up in a sitting position, hoisting Harry over the alpha’s thighs, and starts ramming his dick deep into Harry again. He starts sucking on Harry’s breast, drawing more milk, making Harry moan again and again.

It was too deep.

This position—even when Harry wasn’t pregnant, was too much for him to handle, and now— _“Ngh!”_

“I’m pregnant!” Harry reminds his husband in case he forgot.

“Then I’ll make you even more pregnant, love, don’t you like that? I’ll fuck you until you’re knocked up again, huh?”

It sounded like a threat. A promise.

And Harry cums _hard_ from it.

When Tom started talking dirty, Harry would always lose it.

His perfect, charming Tom was a real pervert when it came to sex. Harry’s ass has seen sex toys both from the muggle and wizarding world. Mostly while his mouth was busy pleasuring the alpha’s cock.

Harry loses all his strength as his orgasm ends, but he doesn’t let go of his husband. Tom had a habit of—

“ _Aah!_ ” Harry screams as Tom slams into his cunt once more.

All those months Tom was so careful not to mate with Harry was thrown out the window in one day.

To think that the only thing that drove the alpha crazy enough to lose his control was Harry’s breastmilk.

Milk that Tom was so greedily sucking out of Harry’s breast. Milk that was was supposed to be for their children.

“L-love— _mghhp_ ,” Harry pants, whole body bouncing from the force of Tom’s rutting. “Lea- _aah_ -leave some for our… _haa…_ children, won’t you?”

The alpha only nips at Harry’s neck as a reprimand.

Harry whines, suddenly seeing white. It was supposed to remind him to behave while he was being fucked, but Tom should know by now that Harry's neck was sensitive, especially when they were having sex.

Tom groans as Harry cums again, his hole creaming the alpha’s cock for all it was worth.

" _Fuck,_ " The alpha swears again. "I've fucked you so many times, but you're still so fucking _tight_."

“It’s—” Harry says breathlessly. “It’s because you haven’t put it in for so long.” Harry kisses Tom.

The alpha still hasn’t cummed.

Harry already came twice.

He was tired.

But Tom… Tom never stopped until he’s knotted Harry. And who knows how long that would take.

Tom was right.

Harry was already blinking his eyes sleepily.

His body really couldn’t take it anymore.

But the alpha was starting to thrust again.

“T-Tom,” Harry whines in protest. “S-Stop!”

“What’s the matter?” The alpha rams into him even harder, making Harry yelp. Harry was overstimulated from cumming twice. “You like it when I keep fucking you after you cum.”

“B-But—“

That was the last thing Harry said before passing out.

* * *

“No,” Harry says again, turning from his husband’s fevered kisses.

“Love,” Tom whispers in his ear temptingly. “I can make you feel good.”

Harry shakes his head. “I said _no,_ Tom.”

“Omega.”

At once, Harry stands straighter. His mate was calling him.

And then he scoffs as he realizes what Tom was doing. “No, Tom.”

Harry feels his husband's hands on his waist, and Harry slaps them away. "I'm pregnant," He says incredulously. "Last time, you didn't stop even after I passed out."

“My love—“

"There was so much cum inside me when I woke up, Tom," Harry says in exasperation. "You didn't stop at cumming once."

“But you looked absolutely delectable, love. You can hardly blame me. And your breastmilk—“

“I’m sleeping in another room,” Harry stands from their bed, not believing what he was hearing from the alpha.

Harry couldn't even move when he woke up in the morning. Tom had even looked worried and took him to St. Mungo's right away. The healer clearly said to stray away from any strenuous activities.

But when they got home, Harry's breasts suddenly felt tender again, and before he knew it, Tom was fondling them again. His eyes looking hungrily at Harry's chest.

Whatever happened to Tom’s self-control?

Harry knew he wanted Tom’s dick before all this. But he’s completely forgotten about the alpha’s stamina.

Harry sighs as he closes the door behind him. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed the rough seggs. 😔🤟🏼 Lying if he said he didn't feel a bit smug and proud, knowing the alpha couldn't resist fucking him even when he's fainted.

He wanted Tom inside him again.

But they only needed to wait a few more weeks, Harry reminds himself.

He needed to be strong for his babies.

Their father was clearly losing his mind.

Harry was the only one thinking straight right now.

With a deep breath, Harry finds the strength to walk away from their bedroom.

* * *

**_EPILOGUE_ **

Harry returns in the middle of the night, crying, begging the alpha to forgive him for his foolishness. And to please, _please_ fuck him out of his mind again.

Tom readily agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID IT. I FUCKING DID IT. I squeezes this Valentines Special right on time! HAHAHAHAHA Only one more left... but that one is shaping up to be longer than I expected so... December? 2022??? HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this Lactating Harry fic HEHEHEHE
> 
> Comments are appreciated 🥺 (pls show me love like i show u love 😤 HAHAHAHAHAHA)
> 
> PS. do u guys think this is a trope or


End file.
